


A Series of Violating Rapes of the Female Super Smash Bros League

by twerkortho



Category: Metroid Series, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Super Smash Brothers, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-01-01 04:59:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18329096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twerkortho/pseuds/twerkortho
Summary: The Super Smash League is under attack by a sinister demonic being, with the intents of raping and corrupting the powerful female characters of SSBU.  Can the Super Smash League, consisting of Palutena, Zero Suit Samus, Zelda, Lucina, and more fight back or will the female characters fall to the cruel violating events?





	1. Fall of Palutena

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I have always wanted to see Palutena, Samus, and many other Super Smash/Nintendo characters get brutally raped & corrupted. Pretty dark yes, but hey gotta let out the beast within.
> 
> Please let me know of your thoughts! It will motivate me to keep writing & self-improve!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros/Nintendo or anything associated with it. I also do not condone rape and it is a terrible thing in real life. THIS IS ONLY FANTASY. I do not profit from this work and story.

**Fall of Palutena**

The days and nights at Super Smash headquarters were hard, filled with some of the best and strongest characters in the universe training and sparring many hours a day. Undoubtedly the young fit and strong people had carnal attractions for one another, but often hookups and relationships were kept on the down low. The days were boring sometimes, and occasionally they fought the darker half on various missions but when they were at HQ, it was mostly working out, sparring, and bland activities.That all changed with the silent infiltration of….a being.

 

It was another late night, and the on call defense team was Palutena, Samus, Lucina, Link, and Pit while the rest of the characters were on other missions or far away at another part of HQ. The nearby backup team was asleep. A sudden alarm woke up Palutena and Zero-Suit Samus from the girls wing and they swiftly responded to a defense breach alarm in the outerwalls. At the breech the girls were greeted by a dark demon, humanoid in shape but emenating a dreadful presence. Link and Pit were nowhere to be found, likely on their way or they didn’t care to respond. “Who are you? Identify yourself!!!” Palutena exclaimed in her authoritative goddess voice. Samus and Palutena started to shiver a bit from the permeating dark atmosphere as they surveyed the evil demon. The dark being was naked, completely black from head to toe, and had 2 erect pulsating 10 inch cocks that were throbbing, eliciting looks of disgusts from the powerful female beauties. His face was horrifying with 2 narrow slits for his red eyes and an unwavering smile. 4 tentacles came out his back and lurked ominously. He used a blaster or some energy technique to breach the outerwall.

 

The poor beautiful heroines never stood a chance. The demon went after Palutena first and in a blink of an eye, teleported in front of her and landed a shattering gut punch into the goddess’s abdomen, keeling her over in shock and pain. The demon brutally ripped Palutena's staff and shattered her shield, stunning her in an instant. “Palutena!” Zero Suit Samus cried and as she aimed & prepared to attack with her gun, the demon’s tentacles swiftly knocked the blonde warrior back, knocking her gun out of her hand, and held her with a vice-like grip to the wall. Samus felt the wind get knocked out of her and when she looked up, another tentacle with gripped her mouth and nose, covering Samus’s face muffling her screams while injecting an unknown gas down her throat causing Samus’s body to go slack while being held down. Samus had a look of shock as her body stopped responding, her kicking and movements getting weaker, yet she was still conscious but clearly paralyzed as all she could do now was watch helplessly what was unfolding.

 

The demon needed to focus on the goddess who had the potential to kill him. Samus was equally attractive but less of a threat than Palutena. “I’ve waited so long to violate you,” the demon finally spoke. Another needle-like tentacle shot out and pierced Palutena in her buttcheek from behind eliciting a high-pitched squeal from the green-haired goddess, while she was still recovering from the stomach blow, and the goddess felt the demon inject something….vile and horrific in her. "OH!! MY...My....I can't...focus...." Palutena mumbled, not finishing her sentence. Palutena's body grew paralyed and her mind became hazy, her green emerald eyes dilating, and her movements now swaying almost like a drunkard. Palutena tried to struggle but her powers were not responding. She felt the dirty disgusting hands of the demon hold her weakened paralyzed body down, his hard double cock slobbering nasty precum all over her silk heavenly gowns. “Never!! You disgusting demon!!!” Palutena screamed and spat at him through her hazy cloudy focus.

 

The demon smiled and started to slowly molest Palutena, groping her perfectly small breasts as she glared at him with those beautiful emerald eyes, feeling more and more of the demon violate and touch her in places no mortal except one have. He pulled her silk white top down, breaking the sacred golden necklace covering her modest chest, and suckled on her now-freed pink pure nipples, slobbering it, and making Palutena almost wretch in absolute disgust. Palutena has never felt violated before and she felt so helpless as the demon fed off her soft breasts. She held back tears and tried to suppress her soft cries as the demon expertly suckled and stimulated her pure breasts, extracting a bit of her pure essence from her mammary glands. Her small breasts at 32C were perfect and hardened in response to his suckling, making Palutena feel more horrified & repulsed as he continued to molest her. A tentacle snaked around her soft heavenly thighs and under Palutena’s dress, pulling then brutally ripping her silk panties under her dress, while his hand kept molesting the goddess. Tears formed as she tried to fight them back but Palutena has never felt so helpless and violated before. She truly regretted wearing such an easy access dress now and wished she had a body suit or something more protective.   Her pussy was now open to the cold air, her panties ripped to shreds.

 

The demon snarled and continued to desecrate the goddess, pulling the dress causing it to rip no longer protecting her while she moaned and tried to wiggle away from the lustful being. The demon flipped the goddess, held her up and pressed Palutena’s body against the wall from behind, while he grinded his hard rock deformed double cock against her ass. Palutena’s was body trying to wriggle away as she felt him tear more and more of her clothes away, feeling the diamond hard demon cocks pulsating and slobbering precum all over her perfect ass, turning her blood ice cold.. “I bet so many men would love to see you get raped. I can’t wait to claim you Palutena!” the demon said as he aimed his deformed double cock at her pure vagina and asshole. “No! No!!! You won’t get away with this you evil monster!!!” Palutena stated defiantly as she felt the huge black cocks push into her holes, encountering tight resistance. He paused at her entrace, feeling her struggle and then pushed as hard as he could into the powerful green-haired goddess, breaking through her, and burying his thick veiny demon cock deep inside her sacred holes to the hilt. “No…NO! NO NOT LIKE THIS!!!!!” Palutena screamed as the demon rammed his full length without mercy into Palutena, smashing her hot goddess body into the wall, her emerald green eyes flying open wide in shock and pain.

 

As the demon started to thrust in her, Palutena kept moaning and screaming, as her body tried to accommodate the demon cocks invading her. “No..No!! Stop! Oh god stop stop!!!!!!!” she screamed but the demon kept thrusting into her mercilessly, jackhammering her, while his hands groped and molested her soft breasts. Her legs were barely holding her weight up, his strong body smashing against her ass repeatedly, his cock feeling every inch of her tight pure vaginal and anal walls. The feeling was heavenly, ironically, as the demon felt the goddess try to push him out but he continued his domination. “Oh fuck fuck I can’t wait to claim you Palutena and make you mine!!!” the demon said, his thrusts hitting Palutena’s cervix and womb repeatedly. He has never raped a goddess before and their pussies were so tight and so pure it was magical. He used a hand to grab her luscious silky green hair and yank her head back, eliciting a scream and yelp as he continued his violation, his cocks ready to desecrate the goddess. Palutena sobbed and cried as she was helpless and powerless, having never felt this before. Her powers were gone. She has never been raped and only had sex once in her life with a former lover for which she was severly punished by the gods. She knew what was going to happen.

 

Samus looked on helplessly in horror with her wide blue eyes as she saw Palutena getting violated & raped by the black demon who was emenating some black cloud, that was permeating the atmosphere. The thick veiny double cocks were deep in Palutena and Samus tried to struggle in futile, watching in tears as her friend and ally was violated in every horrible way possible. The face covering tentacle kept releasing the gas on the hot blonde metroid warrior making Samus weak and as her vision narrowed she was trying to fight back against losing consciousness. In her last moments Samus saw the horrific scene as the dark cloud surrounding the demon grew thicker around them. The Metroid warrior then collapsed, only the tentacle supporting her weight, while more tendrils started to molest her perfect body.

 

The demon kept pumping his hard nasty black cocks into the fallen violated green-haired goddess, moaning into her soft body, and enjoying the cries & whimpers of the fallen Palutena. His thrusts were painful and brutal and her body stimulated his carnal desire to keep raping her. He felt his seed and cum start to build in his balls—it was nearly time to corrupt a goddess. He licked and kissed Palutena at the nape of her soft neck then moaned into her ear as he was still raping her from behind pressing her roughly against the cold wall. “When I cum in you, I’m going to infect you, corrupt you, and finally drain your soul Palutena. You will retain a small bit but you will forever be mine you slutty goddess” he whispered in her ear and quickened his thrusts against the writhing goddess. “No..NO NO NO!!!!!!” Palutena screamed in her weakened state, her body responding to the onslaught. She found some small energy and attempted to resist, shooting flares, Explosive lights in wild random directions but none hitting the demon inside her. This was her last act of resistance as a pure goddess. “Fuck Fuck Oh yes I’m about to infect the pure Palutena, OH YES YES YES I’M CUMMING INSIDE YOU PALUTENA!!!!!” the demon roared and with one deep violating thrust to the hilt, both of his cocks twitched and started to spurt out thick hot vile demon semen deep into Palutena’s sacred pure womb and in her rectum, coating her insides, while eliciting a high-pitched shriek from Palutena.

 

The demon held Palutena’s body tightly with a iron-grip as she shrieked and yelled feeling the hot infectious evil seed explode in her body from the demon, her body trembling and writhing as the cocks kept pumping more and more demonic semen into her. The semen burned in her sacred holes, permeating her pure body, amplifying the horrific rape. Palutena threw her head back and her body arched forward as the cocks inside her continued to cum & shoot more and more evil seed in her pure body and her green eyes opened wide in shock and pain and her mouth hung wide open, her scream piercing the night. A bright red light emanated from Palutena’s wide green emerald eyes and wide opened mouth as her soul started to corrupt then feeling it drain slowly into the demon through his horrible cock inside her. Her eyes turned from emerald to now dark red from the demonic seed taking her over. Palutena’s soul was now his, his cock corrupting the green-haired goddess of her purity, innocence, and sacred essence.

 

The infectious orgasm felt like an eternity as Palutena felt her womb get fuller from being infected by the demon’s seed as he kept pumping in her. She couldn’t escape, her legs trembling, as she felt more hot vile cum start to leak out of her holes. Her thoughts became clouded, the demonic seed rewiring her core. She tried to scream as she felt his cock continue to drain her innocent soul but couldn’t resist...she felt her body start to orgasm and tighten up, completing her corruption & catching the once pure goddess in surprise. Pure animalistic carnal thoughts and her deep hidden desires took over her mind, fillling the empty vacuum once guarded by her pure soul. She began to heave in heavy sobs from the cruel rape that just happened to her once pure body.

 

The demon held her in tight embrace, nuzzling and licking her soft skin body, having conquered the pure goddess, carressing her soft skin, feeling her mind & soul transform slowly. He withdrew both of his cocks from Palutena’s violated holes, admiring how much more powerful he felt consuming the soul of a pure goddess. Palutena’s trembling body could not hold her weight and she fell and collapsed on the floor, with so much dark glowing demon semen filling her holes leaking out. She attempted to crawl a few feet desperately, feeling the demon seed slosh inside her and leak out of her pussy. She felt so weak and only could whimper..."Pit...please....save.. me....." The green-haired goddess stopped crawling after a few feet, laying in catatonic shock feeling the demon seed rewire her core slowly, her whole body shaking, and moaning in pain. Sobs wracked the once proud powerful green-haired goddess.

 

The demon admired his conquest and looked over at the blonde Samus who was knocked out by his gas mask tentacle over her pure face. Her sexy body was sprawled on the floor, the zero-suit accentuating her curves, her body ready to be violated & claimed like Palutena's. He smiled and knew who could defile the Metroid warrior and looked back at the dark shadows behind him. Dark Samus stepped out from the shadows of the breached wall, as did Dark Pit, Shadow Link, Ganondorf, and more evil characters fill the scene having watched what their new leader was capable of doing. This was how the girls of the Smash League will fall. “Well boys I think we have a lot of work here” the demon said with a cruel smile. The evil team murmured then left the scene swiftly through the dark shadows, leaving only Dark Samus with the paralyzed Samus and catatonic freshly-raped Palutena


	2. Rape of Samus Aran

Dark Samus (“Dark”) was left with the two beauties, one freshly defiled and corrupted, and the other was Dark Samus’s longtime original doppelganger and nemesis, Samus Aran who was sprawled and paralyzed by the demon who has since left the area. The mysterious dark cloud left by the demon continued to linger around the area. Dark Samus was a Phazon/humanoid, once female but having met the alien demon, she received an evil corrupted soul to complement her goals. And with that soul, came a demonic black human-like cock to finally conquer her nemesis. Unlike the demon, her cock could not rewire pure heroines soul as powerful as the demon’s but Dark’s cock nevertheless was enough to bring down Samus. Dark removed her helmet revealing a horrific deformed human-like phazon face with a small mouth.

 

Dark’s cock was curved, 9 inches in length with thick veins, hard as a rock and responded with oozing precum upon seeing her powerful rival prostrated and vulnerable. Samus always came close to killing Dark, and here she was helpless & ready to be violated in the worst ways possible by one of her worst enemies. With her clawed hands, Dark began to feel up the blonde human, groping the soft breasts of the blonde warrior through her sexy tight skin zero suit. God they were perfect and Dark groaned in pleasure, her cock burning with desire to consummate and spread its seed in the blonde warrior….is this how humans felt when they procreated? Samus was starting to slowly wake up, while Dark kept molesting her perfect toned body. Dark took a clawed finger and felt Samus’s crotch through her blue suit and with some force, ripped a small neat fist-size hole around her pussy, leaving only a black sports panty covering her pure pussy. Another hand began to rip the top half of Samus’s zero suit to free her beautiful perfect breasts, clad in a hot black sports bra. Dark quickly cut off her bra and yanked her panties aside, feeling her pussy & labia. A long dark tongue came from Dark’s face and slithered into Samus’s defenseless pussy, sucking up the juices from the blonde’s vagina, eating her sexy cunt out. Her clawed hands kept playing with Samus’s breasts while she ate out the exposed blonde Metroid warrior.

 

Samus started to moan again and was greeted to Dark molesting her exposed body, feeling a nasty wet tongue deep in her pussy and strong hands gripping and groping her exposed breasts, a horrifying site for the proud blonde warrior to wake up to. She tried to resist and fight off Dark but was so weak she could only quietly whimper. Samus took a quick look to her left and saw Palutena laying nude, defeated, raped, and defiled in a puddle of thick demonic glowing semen continuously leaking from her pussy, while her torn clothes laid all around in shred. Samus realized the gravity of the situation. Her eyes were wide in shock as her nemesis and doppelganger kept violating her, Samus now fully comprehending the horror. She was about to experience rape….again.

 

“No….” is all Samus could mumble as she felt violated with each tongue movement from Dark inside her pussy. Dark reveled in watching her “other half” being defiled at the pleasure of Dark’s needs. What almost no one knew was that Samus has been brutally raped before by a group of Metroids, when she was a young teenager at 17 shortly after leaving the Galactic Federation. Samus had promised herself since then she would never let it happen.

 

Dark couldn’t hold it and her cock was dripping with precum. Samus’s pussy tasted sweet but Dark loved causing the anguish reflected in Samus’s eyes with her repulsive actions. Dark silently aimed the large veiny cock at Samus’s pussy, ignoring the pleas and cries of the Metroid warrior. Finally she will put an end to this when she rapes the paralyzed Samus. Samus glared at Dark, refusing to beg but trying to resist Dark in any way.

 

Dark began to slowly push the cock into Samus’s pussy, enjoying how tight her pussy was. Slowly, inch by inch, the 10 inch cock kept going inside Samus, eliciting a scream of pain from the blonde warrior. Dark saw tears form at the eyes of the paralyzed blonde warrior. Flashbacks of the Metroids raping a young underage Samus and taking turns cumming acidic Phazon semen inside of the teenage Samus, all those memories washed over her & came back to her. The pain. The disgust. The horror. All that phazon seed that once filled her womb and impregnated her young teenage womb. The ensuing abortion. She suppressed the tears and the panic that was quickly arising from inside her, as Dark ruthlessly pummeled the thick nasty cock inside Samus. She had to put on a brave face and deny Dark the pleasure of breaking Samus’s spirit down, like the Metroids once did.

 

Feelings of intense pleasure overcame Dark as she tried to break Samus’s spirit while she kept thrusting into the blonde warrior, having never experienced this before. Each violating thrust hit deep into Samus, hitting her fertile womb & cervix brought a cry and whimper from the defeated blonde warrior. It was too humiliating. Dark was so lost in the new feelings of bliss by raping Samus, she never knew she could feel such primitive sensations at the expense of her nemesis’s violation. The desecration of being raped by one of her worst enemies was too cruel for Samus, having survived a traumatic sexual assault before.

 

Samus knew what was going to happen. She wondered if it was possible for Dark to impregnate her, the thought so horrifying and unfathomable to the blonde warrior. She gritted her teeth, trying to deny Dark the ultimate pleasure of breaking her spirit, but Samus could not help the occasional cry and whimper that escaped her. Dark quickened her thrusts ready to shoot her disgusting load deep in the womb of her enemy, ruthlessly battering Samus’s cervix.

 

“You’ll pay for this you scum!! I hate you!!” Samus mustered to yell at Dark.

 

Hearing Samus, Dark rammed as deep as she could into Samus one last time, arching her back, and felt the thick cock release into the defiant blonde warrior, spurting out thick hot streaks of cum straight into Samus’s womb. Dark kept cumming and was in bliss, completely focused on the intense pleasure, and also unaware of her surroundings.

 

At that moment, a bright arrow and an arrow pierced the area hitting Dark Samus straight in the chest, knocking her away & pulling her out of Samus’s pussy. “Link! Pit! Watch out!!” Samus exclaimed, as relief washed over her, only for it to be replaced by newfound horror as she saw what unfolded. Dark’s thick cock, no longer inside Samus, kept cumming and shot thick ropes at the newly arrived defenders.

 

“Oh fuck what the hell???” Pit exclaimed as the nasty semen from Dark landed straight on him, catching him off guard, the viscous liquid quickly sinking into his skin. Link was not spared either, another thick spurt of cum from Dark landed on his tunic and also marked the young sword-wielding lad.

 

Dark cursed from the pain and quickly fired an uncharged energy shot from her blaster at the 2, quickly stunning them. How could she not hear them coming up to her? Dark used the momentary confusion to escape, regretting not finishing her job. However unbeknownst to our heroes, our newcomers have been marked by the sinister cum shot from Dark's cock.


	3. Betrayed by Primal Desires: A tainted Link

Link ran up to Samus, while Pit tended straight to his former goddess. The area was still permeated by the mysterious dark cloud, making visibility poor for the newcomers from a distance.

  
“Lady Palutena!” Pit screamed, as his eyes registered the site of his green-haired goddess laying in a puddle of semen, nude, and desecrated. He was holding back tears as he saw the once-powerful Palutena in her most vulnerable state. Palutena moaned in pain and jarred a bit as Pit tried to help her.

 

“Link I am going to take Lady Palutena to the infirmary, will you and Samus be ok here?” Pit exclaimed to Link. Palutena looked to be in bad shape, although Samus was not in her optimal sense too. Link looked to Pit and nodded.

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll be right with you. Go on ahead first!” Link assured the young angel. Pit quickly flew off with the fallen green goddess in his arms to get to the Emergency Room immediately, leaving Link and Samus alone. The swordsman then turned his attention to helping the conscious but battered Samus lying by him.

 

“Samus! Oh god what happened??” Link exclaimed, as he surveyed upon the battered blonde warrior, his best female friend at the League laying prostrated in front of him. An odd sensation and headache started to come onto Link as he got closer to the victimized Samus, an odd gnawing feeling at the same spot Dark’s disgusting semen had hit him. Link tried to ignore this sensation, but he didn’t quite feel himself, and his eyes could not help but drink in the image of the hot blonde Samus naked and vulnerable in front of him. Unbeknownst to Link, the nasty semen from Dark’s cock that landed on Link was changing his body and supercharging his primal desires.

 

“That bitch Dark…she’s with a lot of others, they’ve infiltrated us…..” Samus could barely mumble. Her blue tight Zero-Suit was ripped to shreds and her pussy was leaking semen from Dark’s rape. It was too humiliating to be seen like this by her teammates and friends. She tried to place her arms and hands over her exposed breasts and her leaking pussy, still leaking Dark’s semen from it.

 

Link approached her, demeanor seemed a bit….off. He stumbled a bit, his pupils were dilated, and he was silent as he crouched down to survey and help Samus. Samus was suppressing her tears but she was glad she was with trusted friends. “Link..?” Samus asked, as the young swordsman got close to her. How odd, he wasn’t saying anything the blonde bounty hunter thought.

 

“Samus…I…I’m sorry…I….ohh…I can’t…control it…what’s wrong with me..…,” Link mumbled almost in a trance-like daze. Samus’s eyes widened, she felt a chill of fear from her friend but couldn’t tell. Her gut was telling her something was wrong, but she ignored it. She tried to get up and her body instinctively wanted to put distance from her friend but she was too weak, only able to crawl.

 

Link’s strong hands pushed her down roughly, instead of helping her up as she expected. One hand gripped her shoulder strongly and the other was on her chest groping her breasts.

 

“Link!!! What are you doing??” Samus screamed exasperated.

 

The young swordsman didn’t reply, his lust was being fed and exponentially increasing by the second. The effect of Dark’s semen splashing onto the young man, penetrating into Link’s soul, was causing his sex drive and lust to become 10 times more than normal, breaking any free will he had in restraining it. The effect was even more pronounced on Link, as he was a virgin at his peak, saving himself for Zelda. But his desire has broken through the dam in his mind that was holding his lustful feelings back.

 

Samus tried to struggle free in her weakened state and Link got on top of her struggling hot body. She felt him grinding his pelvis on her crotch and her blood went cold as she felt it. Her eyes widened in shock as she stared at the young man, overcame with lust. His cock was rock hard and tenting in his pants, against her body. She felt him fumble his hands groping her body, feeling her breasts, her pussy, and her ass.

 

“No..No Link stop!!” She tried to scream and fight back at her teammate who seemed a primal shell of his usual self.

 

“Stop what…get a hold of yourself Link please! Help!!” Samus tried to scream out.

 

Link fumbled with his pants then finally freed his hard virgin cock from his trousers, dripping in slathered precum out of his pants. He had never had an erection this hard and this lustful before. Samus eyed the young man’s cock and gasped. It wasn’t the hugest, but Link was big…probably 7 inches or so. This can’t be happening again..

 

“Samus…I…I can’t…arghhh….Zelda I’m…sorry, something is taking over me….”Link moaned as he stared at Samus’ face. He forced his lips on the Metroid warrior, effectively stealing his first kiss on his teammate.

 

Samus, paralyzed, was helpless as Link was overcame with lust and tried to struggle free from his forced sloppy kiss, but he was too strong.

 

“No Link fight it please!! Don’t do this!!” Samus was in tears, having just been violated by Dark moments earlier and now she was powerless as her friend, her trusted teammate was about to take advantage of her at her weakest most vulnerable state.

 

Link ignored Samus’s pleas and suckled on her pure white breasts, while he grinded his virgin cock all over Samus’s body, streaking precum all over her. Samus felt so betrayed as the young man kept taking advantage of her, molesting her. She will never forgive Link for this, tears forming in her eyes.

"Samus...I-I'm sorry I can't control myself, I'm so tired of being a virgin waiting for Zelda, I need this....you're so sexy Samus, oh fuck...." 

Link inserted a finger into Samus’s pussy and brutally rammed it into her still tight pussy. She shrieked in pain, as Link was not being gentle, his lust fueling his desire to mate and impregnate the Metroid bounty hunter. Samus kept struggling in vain, cries escaping her mouth as she felt so utterly powerless to stop Link.

 

Samus closed her eyes tightly and tried to escape the cruel reality, trying to think of happier thoughts of the team. Link licked her neck and planted rough kisses on her creamy white skin, planting multiple painful hickies. He softly bit her ear, then kept slobbering wet sloppy kisses on her soft skin. 

 

No it can’t be, the blonde warrior thought. She opened her eyes and saw Link on top of her, his virgin cock pushing against her helpless freshly raped pussy.

 

“Link no please stop!! Please don’t do this, I’m your best friend here!! You don't want to lose your virginity by raping me Link....please...” Samus begged. She was crying tears, the ultimate humiliating betrayal by one of her closest friends at the Smash League. Link’s expression did not register her pleas, his cock head pushing against her labia, slowly entering her inch by inch—it was clear Link was a virgin, as he moaned in intense pleasure as his cock felt a female’s pussy for the first time tightly enveloping it. His body trembled in intense pleasure with each inch of his cock pushed inside of Samus.

 

“No!!!!!!” Samus screamed, her high-pitched scream echoing in the dark halls as Link pushed as hard as he could deep into the fertile blonde girl. Link moaned loudly in ectasy as he began to forcefully thrust hard into his best friend, using her body. Her pussy was sucking in his virgin cock, the vaginal muscles gripping his virgin cock so tight, bringing Link to blissful heaven. Waves of intense electric pleasure coarsed through his body, novel feelings he has never experienced with each violating thrust into Samus. Each thrust jerked her tight body, eliciting screams and pleas for Link to stop.

 

Samus’s pussy was wet fresh from Dark’s brutal rape earlier making it easier for Link’s cock to slide into Samus, as she cried and sobbed in humiliating helplessness. If Link could be deterred by Samus’s cries and pleas and tears, it wasn’t working as he kept thrusting harder, deeper, and faster into Samus.

 

Samus felt Link’s cock hit her cervix deep in her, the disgusting moans Link made as he was using her body for his own selfish pleasure. She felt nauseated that her best friend, someone she considered a close brother, could betray her. She sobbed openly, her tears flowing from her eyes down her beautiful face. She wanted it to be over soon.

 

Link grabbed a handful of Samus’s breasts as he kept thrusting into her vagina, suckling on her tits, the suppressed sexual urges pushing him to fuck Samus harder. Link was not himself, his primal urges to mate and consummate had overtaken any sense of him. It wasn’t long and Link tried to suppress himself from ejaculating too fast. The sensation built in his balls, as his virgin cock was buried deep in Samus, his shaft was wrapped so tightly by Samus’s cunt. He never knew Samus could bring him so much pleasure, it was overwhelming the young swordsman.

 

“Link please….don’t cum in me at least….please just stop, I’ll forgive you, but please not in me..” Samus begged to the virgin swordsman. It was futile as he responded in grunts as he kept sucking on her tits. He was too far gone and she felt his thrusts go deep and fast. She knew what was going to happen and she cried as his cock began to twitch inside her pussy.

 

“Link NO!!!!!! DON’T CUM INSIDE ME PLEASE!!!!!” Samus shrieked.

 

Link forced his cock into the screaming blonde girl as deep as he could and let out a disgusting roar of ecstasy, his cock releasing thick hot semen straight into Samus’s womb. This was his first orgasm ever and all Link felt was lightning pleasure, his vision was filled with white as he pumped more and more of his seed into Samus’s fertile womb. He wanted to mate and give Samus his baby and his cock kept twitching and shooting semen deep into her sobbing crying body. Her body and chest heaved in deep anguished sobs, having been betrayed and violated by someone so close to her. She wanted the nightmare to end, she could not endure having been raped twice in one day.

 

Samus passed out from the cruel reality as Link arched his back, his buttocks still clenched and cock dutifully staying inside Samus’s pussy as he emptied his balls of all his pent up sexual urges and semen. He continued to stay hard, his cock not letting any of his cum leak out of Samus. The swordsman felt spent and tired as his orgasm waned, his cock slowly starting to soften inside the blonde girl.

 

As his cock finished cumming inside Samus, Link collapsed from exhaustion onto the passed out Samus, his cock still inside her. He spent all his energy to mate with the beautiful blonde warrior and passed out second later. He felt so weak for some reason as the pleasure started to wane down in him. He started to feel guilty but all he could think was the immense pleasure of having mated with a fallen Samus, the beautiful blonde sparring partner he has fantasized and masturbated to countless times.

 

As his senses came back to him, he began to realize the ultimate sinful act he committed on Samus. It made no sense, why did Link feel so out of character, so horny, so lustful that he couldn’t control himself and hurt his close friend? These guilty thoughts lurked in the deep recess of the swordsman’s mind. Link passed out from exhaustion on top of Samus’s naked body, his cock still inside her. 


End file.
